


someday, maybe

by marmolita



Series: don't turn on the lights [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Comfort Sex, Grief Sex, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: When Noctis was a child, he had only Ignis, then Gladio.  But now he has Prompto, Prompto who came along with him only because he was his friend.(Companion fic tomaybe, someday.)





	someday, maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the companion fic to [maybe, someday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186927), and may not make sense if you don't read the other one first. Well maybe it will, I'm not sure? Only one way to find out!
> 
> Warnings: again, as with the other fic, I didn't warn for character death because this deals with the aftermath of Luna's death. It also could be considered dubious consent since they don't talk about what they're doing at all.

After the Marilith attack, when his beloved governess had taken the brunt of the hit and died on top of him, her blood soaking into his clothes, his name her last words . . . After that, there were no more governesses. His dad had tried to be there for him more, when he could. When he couldn't, there was Ignis. Technically his chamberlain-in-training, Ignis was more of an older brother. When Noctis was hurt or scared, he used to crawl into Ignis's arms. Ignis would hug him and stroke his hair and tell him it would be okay, until his dad got out of whatever meeting he was in or Noctis felt better, whichever came first.

Now, lying in the dark in a bed that in another life he might have been sharing with Luna, the empty space left by her death threatens to consume him entirely, but Ignis is dealing with his own pain.

When he was a child, he had only Ignis, then Gladio. But now he has Prompto, Prompto who came along with him only because he was his friend. Noctis gets out of bed and pads softly through the dark halls on bare feet until he reaches Prompto's room.

*

He's been awake for a while, unable to get back to sleep after waking up from a disturbing dream of Leviathan. Prompto is curled behind him, one arm around his waist, fingers twitching in a dream over his stomach. It's-- nice. It's comforting, and warm, and his skin prickles pleasantly where Prompto's fingertips touch him. It's kind of-- it's kind of turning him on, actually. His body starts to react faster than usual, maybe because thinking about sex pushes everything else out of his mind. He lets his imagination run wild, picturing Prompto touching him more intimately, kissing him, pressing their bodies together and--

Prompto shifts closer to him in his sleep, and Noctis feels the ticklish twitch of Prompto's cock against his ass. He should probably move out of the way, but instead his fantasies shamefully pick up their pace. Prompto twitches again, leaning into him, his cock slowly filling until it's as hard as Noctis's.

The sun is starting to filter in through the window. It's almost morning, and Prompto is an early riser. Noctis tries to pretend he's sleeping while his mind unhelpfully supplies images of his friend's hands and mouth on his body. Prompto mutters something unintelligible in his sleep, then settles into stillness.

He's not entirely sure when he realizes that Prompto is awake, but he definitely knows it when Prompto's body tenses up and he starts to pull his hand away, and Noctis acts without thinking. He grabs Prompto's hand and holds it there, then slowly moves it down his stomach. Maybe his judgement is compromised this morning, but he just wants to not think for a while. By the way Prompto's dick jumps against him when he closes Prompto's hand over his own erection, he thinks maybe-- maybe Prompto's willing.

*

When it's over, when the hormone surge has passed and the haze of pleasure is gone, the gaping hole in his heart seems even bigger. Luna is dead. Ignis is blind. Luna is _dead_ and Noctis is taking advantage of his best friend.

When he finishes crying, he's left with the knowledge that Prompto is still with him, will still be with him . . . and the knowledge that he would take advantage of him again in an instant.

*

Prompto asks if he wants to talk about it, and Noctis is glad that he accepts "no" for an answer. He's not sure what he'd say, anyway. _Sorry buddy, Luna died and all I want is sex_. It doesn't even make any sense, and if he thinks too hard about it he either starts to get a headache or cry. But if Prompto's willing to do this for him, then he's going to take what he can get and be thankful.

He tries not to push. He asks Prompto with his actions -- not his words -- to put his hands on him, and Prompto does. He doesn't try to touch Prompto in return, because . . . maybe Prompto doesn't actually want this at all, and is only helping him because he's in a bad place. The last couple of times, Prompto was willing enough, but after getting Noctis off he'd just muttered something about having to go to the bathroom and excused himself, and when he came back, Noctis pretended to be asleep. Or maybe he was actually asleep; it's hard to remember through the haze in his head.

*

Prompto leaves space between the two of them, barely close enough for his hand to reach around Noctis's body, and Noctis just wants something _more_. He rolls onto his back, opening his eyes halfway to watch the way Prompto's hand moves on his cock, to feel the heat of Prompto's body against his side. He can almost imagine that they're somewhere else, somewhere where nothing bad happens and there's no destiny or gods or death. A place where he doesn't have to _think_. He lets himself drift as his body ramps up higher and higher, mind full of lustful fantasies.

There's a nudge at his side as Prompto rubs against him, making a noise that's almost a whimper, and Noctis realizes with a start that Prompto is hard too, that this is making him hard. He doesn't let himself think about it, he _can't_ think, he's so turned on and he wants to _feel_ so badly. Looking at Prompto's face, cheeks flushed and lips bitten red, Noctis can't help touching. And once he's touched, he needs more, so he leans in and kisses his friend full on the lips.

He was supposed to kiss Luna, in their wedding ceremony. He'd stupidly agonized over it, wondering if he'd get a chance to kiss her before the ceremony, or if he'd be doing it for the first time in front of thousands of people. He _wanted_ to kiss her, before, during, after. And now he's kissing Prompto, and it feels so good, but Luna is _dead_. Prompto's stopped moving, and Noctis pulls back, heaviness starting to slow the rapid beating of his heart.

Before he can withdraw completely, Prompto grabs him and brings their lips together again, hot and eager, and the sob that was threatening turns into a choked moan as Noctis surrenders to his body's desires. He burns himself out in a blaze of passion, moving together with Prompto until he comes so hard that all he can do is sleep.

He sleeps better than he has in weeks.

*

Prompto doesn't talk about it and Noctis is shamefully grateful that he doesn't try. It's not like he'd had sex before this, not like he'd had girlfriends or boyfriends or anything other than his own hand, but once he's had a taste he just wants more and more and more. Sex with Prompto fills up the emptiness inside him with carnal pleasure. On days when the hole in his heart seems the largest, when he's lying there trying to sleep but he can't fucking stop the racing of his mind, he can crawl into Prompto's bed and indulge in his body until there's no room for thought anymore and he can finally rest.

Someday Noctis will face the fact that he takes and takes and his friends give and give. Ignis his wisdom and his sight, Prompto his friendship and his body, and Gladio, well, the day hasn't come yet, but he's always known Gladio will give him his life.

Someday he'll have to talk to them about it.

Someday maybe he'll be able to give them something in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like two hours writing this as opposed to the literal weeks I spent thinking about and editing the other one, so sorry if this is not anywhere near as good. Thanks to [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com), [r3zuri](http://r3zuri.tumblr.com), and [ienablu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu) as always for beta/cheerleading/etc!


End file.
